


Her Name

by Siancore



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About some of the times Rick said Michonne's name; inspired by something the wonderful and talented Mrs. KayDeeEm said in a review for another of my stories about loving how Rick says Michonne's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name

1.

"What's her name?" Rick finally asked Hershel, referring to the woman who had shown up with the formula that his child needed in order to survive.

The woman whose life he had just saved outside of the prison fences. The woman who was injured and now being uncooperative; the woman who would not tell him her name.

" _Michonne_. Her name's Michonne," was the older man's reply. "That's all she's said for now."

xXxXx

_Michonne…_

Rick secretly enjoyed the way her name felt and sounded when he first endeavoured to let it slip from his mouth; as he caressed each sound and syllable with his lips and tongue. He was initially taken aback by the strange and indescribable sensation he felt when he first spoke her name. It shocked him because he did not know what it meant. She was a stranger, she could have been dangerous; and yet, there was something else about her. It was probably dangerous for him to be feeling anything from just uttering the name of the beautiful stranger; yet, for Rick, there was no escaping her overwhelming presence and the effect she had on him. She made him feel uneasy; and not necessarily uneasy because they had not come to know her well at that time, but because he had not expected to experience conflicting emotions for her. He most definitely did not expect to be experiencing small flutters in his stomach when her name first escaped from his lips. He certainly did not expect the small flutters to return each and every time that he gazed upon her; each instance giving rise to the unmistakeable need for Rick to whisper _her_ name.

2.

Rick's mouth was a little dry when he had informed Hershel and Daryl that he would be taking her with him on a run; he was aware that her name sounded slightly shaky when he spoke it in front of his trusted friends. They seemed to chalk it up to uncertainty and stress and he hoped that they did not notice that there was something else there; the intrigue that she had awoken in him. He felt as if, when he spoke her name, his voice betrayed him and let everyone know that he had found the most minute of warm feelings for her. Just listening to himself say she had to go, and then uttering her name made Rick sound like a liar. He had been so immovable in his idea that she had to leave the prison; so vocal, but he knew it was only to hide the fact that he was so very interested in this woman. He would never admit this though, and it remained hidden deep down inside him, along with his other secrets that kept him awake at night.

_Michonne?_

Rick felt his face grow warm as he approached her in the barely lit corridor of the drab and dreary prison. After all of his mistrust that was directed at her, he felt slightly awkward now because he had come to admit to himself, though to no one else, that she may very well be trustworthy; granting some sort of trial was in order. He had not been the most hospitable host at the end of the world and not the most amiable individual, all things considered, toward her. This had left Rick feeling somewhat apprehensive about going to her, even though he knew this was necessary; he needed her to accompany him and Carl on an important run the following day. He needed to ask her now. He could not have her stay with Merle being in the prison at the same time; besides, he had resigned himself to admitting that they shared common interests.

She spun around to look at Rick and, one could surmise, that she too felt odd that he had addressed her, alone…in a darkened hallway. It seemed, to her surprise, that they were about to converse one-on-one in a civil manner; as much as she was still leery of him, it would have happened sooner or later. It was inevitable that he would one day seek out her attention and say: Michonne. Hearing him say her name made her halt in her tracks, turning slowly to determine what it was that he wanted. She had become accustomed to Rick speaking loudly, hurriedly, frantically; his voice strong and sometimes venomous. Making choices, giving voice to thoughts and reasoning that others might think too difficult to have to deal with; as well as giving orders. Telling her that she had to leave and that she was not welcome to remain in their home. That was the sound that she was used to when she heard Rick Grimes speak; gruff and harsh and stern. Yet now, when he quietly spoke her name and she heard the faint echo of his voice from the emptiness of the passageway, she was almost fooled into thinking that she and Rick could be friends.

 

3.

It seemed they both had been dancing around the issue of their mutual attraction for some time now. Rick had settled into the quiet life of a farmer and she had ceased running away. Safety ultimately meant friendships, relationships and intimacy were real options for the survivors and any newcomers that they decided to take in; new relationships were blossoming at the prison. They both took note, and somehow let their own guard down slightly. While there was not all the time in the world; the time that Rick shared with her was increasingly frequent and cherished by both.

_Michonne…_

Rick whispered her name as he softly pleaded with her to allow her eyes to once again meet his. Not only did their proximity leave her feeling lightheaded, but the manner in which he gently called to her did as well. All of a sudden she felt shy and this was further heightened when Rick inched ever closer to her. She finally found some courage within herself and lifted her gaze to meet Rick's fiery one.

"Michonne," he offered once more, tenderly in his slow and quiet drawl as he was completely mesmerized by the depth of her dark brown orbs.

The way that her name sounded in his rich murmur, that was at once warm and heavy and light and sensual, caused the most delicious shiver to snake all over her body. Rick carefully brought the back of his hand to the side of her smooth and strikingly elegant face. He used his fingers to softly stroke her cheek before lightly tracing the outline of her jaw. Rick forced his blue eyes to look away from her dark brown ones moments before they fell upon her luscious lips. He then used his hand to cup her face while he leaned in slowly and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

4.

_Michonne…Michonne…ohhhhh God, Michonne…_

Her neck felt hot where Rick exhaled as he huskily breathed her name over and over again amidst their passionate lovemaking. He brought his mouth to capture hers once more in a disordered and messy kiss; all clashing lips and lapping tongues. Rick was enraptured by her; every delightfully, delectable inch of her. Their naked bodies entangled in the faintly lit room, aching to be touched, teased and tasted. His rough hands caressing her soft, sweet skin; her moist lips and tongue devouring his bare, brackish skin. Both moaning the other's name as the heat rose in the pit of their stomachs. He brought his mouth to her breast and slowly slicked his tongue over her nipple until the brown bud became hard. He sucked it into his voracious mouth and hummed her name; the sensation caused her eyes to close and a delicious whimper to escape from her throat. He smiled, placed his head near neck her once more and sucked gently as he began to hasten the movement of his hips; instinctively, she repositioned herself to grant him deeper access while her own sensitive spot tingled from the increased contact of his flesh and persistent movements. Rick repeatedly slid his veiny hardened member in and out of her warm, wet centre and felt her walls become taut around his hot throbbing length as each thrust met its desired target. She felt so slick and tight that he was certain he could not hold out much longer. He reached his hand between their bodies and briskly rubbed her moistened bud with his thumb while thrusting deeper inside of her. Her head rolled back as Rick felt her body stiffen then shudder as she climaxed and let out a deep moan. He quickly and vigorously called her name simultaneously as he pushed his hardness into her several more times before he found his own release; pouring his seed into her womb. Once he had collapsed over her and they both fought to catch their breath, all he could manage to say was Michonne between quick and heavy inhalations.

5.

The fresh air of the cool spring morning had Rick Grimes feeling as if he had a new lease on life, regardless of how dangerous and horrendous life could be. He had woken in a particularly good mood as no nightmares tortured him and his dreams were filled with her. He stood outside, closed his eyes a moment to relive his dream; she moved slowly and elegantly while her smile was so bright that he needed to narrow his eyes to look at her. As if he would ever look away; as if he could. She wore a multi-coloured flowing dress and no shoes as her feet tread softly on the lush, green grass. Her dreadlocked hair framed her pretty face but swung ever so slightly as she walked towards him. Unable to wait a second longer, Rick closed the distance and held her in his loving embrace; their lips met in a sweet kiss before he woke up, a sheepish grin spreading across his handsome features.

xXxXx

_Michonne…_

He started to say, feeling his heart beat quicken in his chest as nervous beads of sweat began to form on his brow. He could scarcely continue with his train of thought at the sight of her; she truly was breathtaking. At that moment, he was afraid that he would be lost for words; all he could muster was her name, and that left him feeling as confused as the first day that he had met her. Exhilarated, afraid, perplexed, intrigued; all of those emotions came rushing back as Rick stood before the stunningly beautiful woman. He could barely form the words he wanted and needed to say; Michonne was all that his mind would let him express as all of the other thoughts and words momentarily fell away. She looked at him encouragingly and adoringly at the same time; curious as to what had had him struck relatively speechless. "Rick," she started. "What is it?" He took a deep breath and smiled nervously at her as he felt the old, familiar fluttering inside. He stepped closer to her, placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face upward. Rick leaned in slowly and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. She then smiled against his mouth, causing him to respond in kind as they both shared a little laugh at the realization that smiling proved to make kissing very difficult; but it seemed to be a natural reflex for them both. Especially Rick. He could not help but smile around her. Rick drew his face away from hers, and stared intensely into her eyes; they then both allowed their carefree smiles to give way to their overpowering gazes. Rick studied her entire face, memorizing and showing adoration for her features; but still standing silent. He then brought his right hand up to her cheek. She took his hand and placed a kiss to his calloused palm before holding it possessively in both of her hands and asking again: "Rick? What is it?" "Michonne," he said in an almost whisper, that sent a shiver to caress her body. He provoked the same response almost every time he spoke her name; even if it had been for the one hundredth time, she would still take her secret delight in how it sounded when he addressed her in that way. Rick then prepared himself to follow with something that he was too afraid to say to her previously; something that he thought she may not know how to react to. Something that, to his dismay, might drive her away from him. He closed his eyes a moment, then brought his eyes to hers once again to remind himself that she was real; that she was not just the beautiful figure that blessed his dreams each night. He then said gently and earnestly: "Michonne, I love you." They both smiled at how those words fit together perfectly, just how they too fit together in the most perfect way.

 

 


End file.
